There's Something About Marisu
by Uskius
Summary: Marisu is a cute young girl of Soul Society who grows up to be a shinigami. What big things are in Marisu's future? Find out inside!


****AUTHOR'S NOTE** **So, basically, this will be a typical "Mary Sue" type story. Or will it? I have decided that I will also use this as an outlet for my finger's Tourette's so I don't spend too much time erasing something like "NICOLAS CAGE THRUST HIS ANUS INTO THE DEEP HEART OF THE SKY!" while I'm writing my Nicolas Cage story. This is not something you'll want to suffer through(or mock) alone, so grab a friend and sit down and... enjoy?

**THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT MARISU**

Marisu woke up, having an orgasm that made the dawn pale in comparison like a candle to a thermonuclear cluster bomb that destroyinated an evil dicktater's regime FOR GREAT JUSTICE. Only, she was a virgin and a good girl so she only thought it was her body's way of saying "Good morning! Time to get ready!". Marisu yawned and stretched, and got out of bed to look at herself in the mirror beside her bed. It was a tall one, with intricate hand-carved mahoginny frame, very reflective like the surface of a still pond, but not all watery just clear. First she looked at her forehead, a little bit larger than her delicate palms; her fine golden hair like the hair plucked from the gluteal cleft of a star, her eyebrows' easy curves like a bow just barely pulled back; the limpid pools of her sky blue eyes; nose like a fine column above her soft lips, a reddish pink like a beautiful sunset; her somewhat pale skin and upside-down-egg-shaped face, and her wonderful hair framing it like gently gathered curtains. She then looked to her shoulders, their well-muscled yet still feminine slope leading down to her modest yet still comparatively large for her age bust, covering up her chest with one arm so the perverts reading her description wouldn't see them; then looking at that arm and its mate, lithe and slender and firm with muscle, veins subtly bulging up and giving a vague resemblance to marble; her stomach, tight and firm with well toned muscle; the contours of her hips and waist, and turning around, her 1.618 jizzawatt butt came into view, having the same well-toned lift as her chest; and traveling down her eyes took in her smooth and firm thighs, well formed in much the same manner as her arms; all in all, it was a body that Marisu would say was okay.

So next she got out her Academy Uniform, it was just the normal boring one for the female students, with red hakama and shitagi, and white kosode. She put her anus into a ponytail like this one girl named Lucy in a Fairy Tail she read once, then left her dorm for the final test of graduating from the Academy.

"Hey, Marisu! Looking very pretty as usual," Said her friend Blanka. "I just love the way your ponytail is off to the side today, it just makes you look so cute!" Blanka glomped Marisu, and French kissed her. The two only did so to give each other a tongue high-five, not FOR ANYTHING ELSE. So they walked to the testing hall, and met other students on the way, who waved to Marisu and laughed with silly nervousness as they get close. Marisu hummed a G minor overtone and skipped along. There was but a short time that seemed of anuses carousing in the sky as Marisu went to the hall, a penis denying her fate.

At last, she made it. "Welcome, everyone!" Said Gengoro Onahole. "Especially Marisu. Now is the time, when can finally prove yourselves and your discipline- these are dangerous foes that beset Anus Society, the Vandenreich- and we will need all the help we can get to repel them. So now, if you can, those who would seek to join the mass orgy of the Gotye Thirteen or the secret fuckings of the Stealth Force, come forwards and take hold of your power- grasp your Soul Cutter! Who will be first?"

"...I'd like to try, Gengoro-san. Pretty please?"

"Fine, since you asked so nicely. Come forwards and kneel." Marisu went up, her steps like a butterfly on the wind of an anus, and knelt down in front of the head teacher of her class. She closed her eyes, focusing on drawing out her spiritual energy and orgasming, needing the rush of power to flow through her. Marisu felt the energy coming, growing harder in her hand. Then she felt a voice in her mind!

_"You must accept the queef of your destiny, for fear cannot give you my power- but if you embrace your fear I can make you stronger, for fear leads to anger, anger leads to hatred, and hatred leads to power. Also, penis._ Taking hold of her fears, like if she would look ugly when she orgasmed, Marisu solidified her anus energy and grasped it in her hand. _"My name, should you choose to stay this path, will unlock your deepest desires and strengths. I am... BERSERKER!"_ Marisu opened her eyes, and when she opened them there was a katana in her hands!

"Oh wow, Marisu! You did it! I've never seen an orgy of anus mentality so perfectly grasped and formed into a Zanpakuto before! This is amazing on a level only Yamamoto's penis has achieved before! But we all know that doesn't count because there was a... um, a 'favorable wind'. So yaaaaaaay!" Then Gengoro led the rest of the senior class in a big dance, like the one from the Thriller video. So then after that, most of everyone else took hold of their zanpakuto, but just in normal ways that weren't surprising at all. They didn't have the energy or intensity of Marisu's, they simply popped up in hands and that was it, nothing special unlike Marisu's because hers made chickens orgasm twelve miles away(in some cases twelve point four).

~oOo~

"I fed up with this world!" Marisu stood at the edge of Execution Hill, throwing her arms out to the wind and crying tears of the sun.

"No, Marisu you musn't do this!" Said Kira, who appeared behind her. "What's the problem?"

"I've been working hard at my job and haven't been promoted yet!"

"But you've only been here a two days, I don't understand! How could Central forty-six and Captain Yamamoto not notice your fine work?"

"I don't know, I made sure to orgasm on Mr. Yamamoto's desk and strip for him, I don't know what the problem is. Maybe I didn't shake my tits enough; maybe I didn't cater to his kinks or kill the Hollows right, or maybe I didn't perform enough Soul Burials, I don't know..."

"No I was watching, you got his rusty sock fetish right on; I'm confused too. Let's go and talk to him together, okay?"

"Yes! Oh, thank you, Kira!" Marisu stopped posing dramatically on the edge of the hill, and glomped Kira and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Together they speedily made haste to get to Yamamoto's office, running across the rooftops of the Court of Pure Anuses. The roof tiles Marisu stepped on orgasmed, and became better roof tiles afterwards, harder and more secure. After what seemed life forever but was really only a hundred and sixty-one point eight seconds they arrived, the messenger ninja seeing them and running off to alert Yamamoto. Breathless as two eunuchs furiously having a go at each other, Marisu and Kira jogged up the steps and through the buildings, only to find there were already lots of people going to Yamamoto's office, most of them women.

"She's here!" A random nondescript female shinigami said.

"Good," said Yamamoto, appearing in the crowd near the doorway. "Now that everyone is present, the results must be announced. Come inside to the meeting hall." Turning the Captain-Commander went back into the room and everyone followed him. Marisu saw with her cutesy little eyes that there was a big video screen where the chair was supposed to be, and everyone tried to get close to it. "Welcome to the results stage of this year's Court of Pure Souls Lap Dance and Strip Stease video contest. Though there were many strong entrants, the majority were crap that didn't understand true eroticism and the beauty of the human body. However, this year's top thirteen were outstanding. To begin the countdown, we will start with clips from Shaolin- yes, they know your name now, tough- Shaolin Fon's entry. After yet another finish in the second spot last year, she has dropped to thirteenth this year. Roll tape, Nanao."

"Oh, so this was a competition?" Marisu asked.

"No it's more like a..." Kira hid his blush by looking away. "Celebration. Of sorts."

"Ooooooh, I love parties!"

"No, not that kind of celebration. Um, excuse me..."

"We just got here, where are you going Kira?"

"M- m- m- my allergies are acting up. I need... tissues."

"Aw, shucks. Make sure to say hello to the infirmary bitches for me!" Looking back at the screen, Marisu saw black hair and a pussy... that meowed before jumping from where it covered up Soi Fon to attack the camera.

"That's a nice deviation from her standard routine," Said Unohana who just happened to be standing right next to Marisu. "Usually the cat is more... involved."

"Oh! Hello Miss Unohana, I didn't know you were here."

"Yes, I couldn't miss this. And it's nice to see such a radiant and pretty person such as you around here, you make everyone so happy."

"... 7th, Tatsufusa Enjoji..." Marisu heard Yamamoto say vaguely as another video played. "Oh, I just do my best."

"As you should. I'm confident you could make any man queef for you, and be a suitable bride for the best of the best and the strongest, and such a good shinigami, too."

"...4th, Jidanbo..."

"Oh I've always wanted to get married, I thought it would be so cool to be a wife and bake cookies and apple pies and baseball and hot dogs and Matt Damon for all my children, to kill Hollows while I'm cleaning the house at the same time, and orgasm into the sun..." Marisu looked off into the dreamy, until Unohana tapped her on the shoulder.

"...and with the expected strong effort, this year Matsumoto finished third with her video." There was murmur of crowd at Yamamoto's words, some of them to being shocked but not too much. "Now, as I'm sure you all know, Captain Unohana has been undefeated here of this competition for one thousand six hundred and eighteen years, but this year... she comes in... second!"

"Oh no, you didn't win your competition, Miss Unohana!"

"That's okay, Marisu. I know the best won this year."

"Which means," Yamamoto continued, "That this year's winner is Marisu!" Then everyone cheered for Marisu, and she went crowd surfing but no one touched her butt 'cause it was too awesome. Marisu saw the part of her video with the rusty sock, and giggled; she was so happy and the crowd put her down next to Yamamoto. "So for winning this competition, Marisu, you get to be a Captain! Everyone but me's forgotten about this since no one but Unohana has ever won, but effective immediately Marisu is now the captain of squad 6!" Messenger ninja slid in fast and put a sleeveless captain's coat on Marisu, with a nice anus green sash.

"W- why didn't I get promoted earlier, Mr. Yamamoto? I worked so hard..."

"Oh, you didn't need to worry too much, we were simply judging the other entries and yours. There was some debate whether your entry was legal 'cuz of your age, but because you are sixteen years and eighteen days old you just barely clear the eligibility baseline. Now, let's all congratulate Marisu one more time!" The cheering was loud and everything, and super fun. Marisu almost cried from being happy, and made sure to say thank you to Yamamoto, because she was a good girl. After Unohana gave her a horny mother kiss on the cheek people started leaving, and then only the captains were left.

"Now to some less serious business," Yamamoto spoke. "As you all know, the Vandenreich have invaded Soul Society, and have left many casualties in their wake. But instead of sitting idly by, I have devised a plan of attack to weaken them! There is a small flower shop in an alleyway where they have been holding meetings, and this is the place we will target."

"Who will you send, Captain-Commander?" Asked Komamura, scratching his ear.

"We'll be sending Marisu, of course, as well as myself and Captain Ukitake. Captain Kurotsuchi, I trust the sound system for our march is in place?"

"Of course, sir. I just need to know what song we'll be using."

"How does everyone feel about the usual song?" Asked Captain Yamamoto. There was a voice actor murmur of agreement, and Yammers nodded. "Then lets move out in two."

Marisu raised her hand. "Can I practice with my sword for a little bit? I want to get really good if I'm fighting the Vandenreich people, and like I'm a captain too, now."

"Oh, of course, Marisu. But you must be sure to finish in time to lead your squad to the orgy. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Yamamoto. I'll be the best captain I can be, and then even better!" Marisu then did the Flapping Beaver pose with her warcry, which NO ONE LAUGHED AT because it was awesome. Then Marisu cleared her throat and they all left to go get ready. Marisu did the flash step thing to her Squad buildings, and told of the grim tidings and stuff. There were stony faces of afraidness, and her squad members nod with seriousness to prepare. Marisu went up to her old room and sat down on the straw rug on a pretty blue cushion made from the dyed foreskins of twenty-three Gillians and stuffed with cotton, and drew her zanpakuto and put it on her lap, going into the Jinzen thing. She was being with great focus, but she was still scared, and then she saw Berserker in her mind's anus, a brawny man with a penis the size of Montana and a cockroach in his anus, but Marisu only knew this because he told her. He really didn't say much, just tried to fight her but Marisu was smart and learned a couple things real quick. Then she figured she'd been doing it long enough, and got up to go lead her squad.

"Alright, are we ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am!" Her squad replied.

"I know I'm really new as your captain, so don't do this for me- do it for Soul Society! Everything depends us winning this battle! Raaaaawwrrr!" So Marisu led them off into the battle, there were lots of fightings between the squads and the Stern Ritter, really big and bloody messy stuff. Marisu did some fighting too, artful slashes with her sword that made pretty splatter paintings on the walls.

But then she ran into the blond Stern Ritter guy! "You remind me of my first bitch," He said.

"What? Why?"

"Because her blood bubbled up from the neck wound I gave her." Marisu was no silly and blocked the guy's attack while she normally would have been distracted, but she knew he was strong, and she was a little bit afraid.

"That's the worst pickup line I've ever heard, you loser."

"Pickup line? I wouldn't do you even if you were my hand and I was _Masturbieren_," Said the blond as he attacked Marisu. She could tell from his attackings that he wasn't fighting with his big full power, so after blocking more of his hand swipes she shoved him away.

"That's fine by me, because you can go screw yourself!" Getting in tune with her sword, Marisu called out, "_Rage, BERSERKER!_" There was a big flash of light, and after it faded Berserker was a little longer and bigger and had a jagged-y edge. The blond Stern Ritter was already moving in, and Marisu pulled her sword down to an open stance, cutting the Vandenreich across his stomach. He looked surprised, and then orgasmed into his own face, right as Marisu slash really hard with Berserker and cut him apart in half without touching him. Bringing her zanpakuto into a thrusting pose, Marisu said, "Claw through the heart!" Pushing Berserker forwards it made a few slashes on him even though it barely poked his ribs. The blond fell over in pieces. and Marisu breathed easier for a little bit.

But then the Vandenreich Emperor ran in and captured her! "I've got her, Yamamoto!" Marisu tried to get away, but he had a grip on her upper arm and she was powerless.

"No, this cannot be! I will not allow the propechy to come to pass!" Yamamoto said from over where he was fighting.

"It's too late: you failed to completely stop me the first time, and now your final hour is at hand!"

"I don't get what's going on, Mr. Yamamoto- what prophecy, what is this?"

"It was said that one day a human would rule over Soul Society, and the dynasty would last for a thousand thousand generations. My dear Marisu," The emperor said, leaning down and looking at her, "I last sought a woman named Retsu Unohana as my bride, but now that she has been dethroned in the Strip Tease competition I knew the time was right to make my move again. You are beautiful, Marisu- and I could give you many things beyond your wildest dreams..."

"Even the one where the pickles had sex with a blowtorch and three elephant tusks?"

"Yes, even wilder than that; and you would be part of a vast empire spanning not one, but TWO realms! This was meant to be, Marisu. Search your feelings, you know this to be true." Marisu knew it wasn't smart to marry random strangers, but the emperor was kind hunky in an older guy kind of way. She was really scared, and knew that Berserker would take care of her as long as she was scared.

_Maybe Berserker could help me if I got close enough to him..._ "Okay, I'll marry you."

"Then it is final- I declare this victory to be absolute!"

"There is no absolute victory as long as I am standing!" Yamamoto shouted. "_BANKAI!_" There was a big burst of fire, blowing up chunks of the pavement and nearby buildings as it spiralled into a twister, before bursting and splitting into two parts. They flapped out and made wings, and Yamamoto was covered in a big shroud of fire like he was inside a phoenix, and his sword was a gauntlet type thing that curved down like a talon made of shiny white fire.

"Damn. Marisu, let's leave before this gets messy."

"Yes, sir." They tried to turn around but Marisu felt Yamamoto speeding around to meet them, and after they had taken one step he was in front of them. He swung down and they dodged, but the building blew up some, and the swing made a big hole in the ground. He swung again but this time Marisu saw it in slow motion, and it was coming right for her! She got Berserker up and braced herself, and blocked the attack. It singed lots of her uniform and hair and almost cut Berseker in two! Using her battle thinkings, Marisu remembered what happened to Wonderweiss and then kicked Yamamoto in the groin.

"Owch!"

"I had them replaced with grenades as soon as grenades were invented," Yamamoto said. "And I think you might have knocked a pin loose."

Marisu didn't wait to find out, and shouted "Claw through the heart!" There was a blinding flash that flung Yamamoto away from them, or vice versa, and big metal breaking sound, and Marisu blinked and her sight was filled with those neon streaks from looking at shiny things, and felt herself being carried away, and then she kept her eyes closed for a while.

~oOo~

When Marisu opened her eyes again, she was on a comfy bed in a big fancy room. "Huh? Where is this?" She thought out loud.

"You're at our palace," Said the Vandenreich emperor. He was leaning on his elbow beside Marisu, only wearing a magenta g-string. Marisu thought it was a pretty color, one that worked good for his dark hair. She noticed she was only wearing a pale pink nightie with lace on the borders that came down to her thighs in a silky flow of silk. It had a small white bow under the bodice, and there were very faint patterns of roses on the silk. "It is the morning after I whisked you away from Soul Society."

"What happened to Captain Yamamoto, is he okay?"

"Probably not, but in any case he's tough to kill. We'll probably be hearing from him soon so don't worry."

"Alright..."

"Come now, you must not be gloomy!" Said the emperor, standing up out of bed. "For today is a great day: the day of our marriage!" He swept back around, inexplicably now wearing a robe the same color as his g-string. "Rise up, for there is much you must do to prepare..." Marisu nodded, and got up out of bed. Immediately she was led off by a group of servants who had been watching them orgasm side by side, and rushed along into a chamber with towels and a big tub.

"If we may, Your Highness..." The helper Vandenreich ladies then carefully took off Marisu's anus, and tickled her bum as the new empress climbed up the steps into the tub. The water was hot, and scented with Hellflowers, a rare bloom that only grew in a small clearing in the Rukongai mountains. They smelled like horse shit and fairy dust; altogether fairly pleasant. Next the maids scrubbed Marisu's shoulder's and back with soft loofas, and a bath gel scented with penis juice and salt to complement the Hellflowers. They took extra care on Marisu's front, and after that they took her to the rinse tub, filled with a cool water that had a clean scent. They dunked Marisu and held her under until bubbles stopped coming up, then lifted up the bride and orgasmed as one while the towels were carried over. They were woven from the pubic hair of a dozen Arrancar, including Halibel and Luders,and infused with a soothing balm that refreshed Marisu's muscles and invigorated her senses, like a night in the forest.

"I've never really had a bath like that before," Marisu noted. "Usually I just have showers with a little ol' bar of soap."

"How unfortunate," Said a motherly looking quincy with an ample bosom. "Such a beautiful girl as you having the bare necessities in that cesspool. You'll be taken better care of here, my lovely."

"Thanks!" Marisu said, with her best Thank You smile. The quincy maid nodded and marisu's undergarments for the day were brought out: a bra with swirling lace in light gold thread over comfortable cups of smooth white fabric; and easing the load were thin straps done in the same style of lace, but with bands on either side of platinum-white silk. The hooks on the back were covered up by a white quincy cross edged in a golden border. Her panties matched, with the side having just a bit of stretchy lace instead of a traditional waistband; the padding being an intimate downy softness that raised Marisu's eyebrows when it came into contact with her after the maids pulled up the underwear. On the back was another gold patterns of lace, seeming like an upside down evergreen tree or an arrowhead at first but was really cleverly crafted to resemble a quincy cross should the panties ever be bunched up in a wedgie.

Next came sheer white stockings, with petite silvery-white silk bows on the front, going up to Marisu's thighs. "If you could step on to this pedestal, m'lady..." One of the maids said. Marisu nodded, feeling strong and pretty already. The simple wooden stool sat about two feet and three nanometers tall at the top, and would have said thank when Marisu stepped on it, if it could speak. Next came the dress, the quincy maids lowering it onto Marisu with long poles and a pulley system. Marisu saw it coming down on her like a cloud, and closed her eyes until it was on her. She opened them as a maid tapped her shoulder, and put her arms through the holes. The top of it resembled wings, a pair covering her breasts and wrapping around to the side, another pair swooping up to form the shoulders of the dress and another pair going down and meeting at Marisu's hips, leaving an open area from her ribs to her hips that was filled by a gauzy, see-through fabric. The back consisted of the wings wrapping around from the front, a white quincy cross outlined in gold, and more of the white gauzy fabric. The zipper was inside the cross, and once zipped up was concealed completely by the cross closing shut with a thin line of combat grade velcro. Marisu looked down and saw the bottom went just below her stockings in the front, styled like two wings. The outer had actual pristine white feathers overlapping on the edges, the rest being a floaty white fabric with the feathers drawn in a shimmering pearlescent white synthetic fabric; a short skirt of multiple layers of white gauze protruded just below it and over the tops of her stockings.

Noticing her arms being lifted up, Marisu saw she was being fitted with long seamless gloves. They came all the way to her elbows and a couple more inches further, being of lace patterned like feathers and having quincy crosses made of small diamonds on the hands. The maids helped Marisu down from the pedestal, and polished it with a cloth before seating her on it. A large mirror on a frame was wheeled over and placed in front of her. Then two maids began to comb Marisu's hair, the slight pull of the combs very comforting to her. When she opened her eyes, her hair was being styled, and she watched with great interest. It seemed her hair was being gathered and tied in sections to give the suggestion of feathers, the going being slow but steady. At the back they simply pinned it into a simple fall over her neck, the pins hidden under the layers of her hair. "This is amazing... I love this style."

"It has only been seen twice before, so it is very special too." Said one of the maids, who was skinny and had brown hair. "The master we learned it from studied under Ricardo Montalban, and would only teach us if the sight of it made three of us orgasm five point eight times a second."

"That sounds tough," Commented Marisu with her cute serious face. The other maids nodded, and wheeled away the mirror to brought out a box made of the dried cum of seven water dragons. The motherly-looking maid opened it, and inside were a pair of shoes, simple pearly-white slippers with straps and gleaming golden soles and two inch heels. Marisu's face lit up, and the maids quickly put them on, tying up the straps expertly.

"Now we must hurry, the ceremony is about to start!" Said the skinny brown-haired maid. Marisu hurried off with them, protein bars and yummy milkshakes being fed to her as she ran. They tasted chocolatey, very good with just a hint of anus butter and cheese. They raced down long hallways made of mabrel stone and penises carved from gilded cherries, passing through sunlight and shade while passing through the sunlight streaming in from the windows and running through the shade between the windows. After a few moments they could hear music, and Marisu saw a decorated courtyard up ahead.

There were lots of people waiting, and white roses everywhere, on chairs and on stands near columns with white fabric draped between them just all over the place, but not too many. There was something sparkling up ahead, and as Marisu stepped into the light she heard an epic song sung by Wiz Khalifa and Rebecca Black with big drums and orchestra and lyrics about the futility of trying to make an orange orgasm. Flower petals were tossed at Marisu and on the ground in front of her, making patterns of moons and rainbows. After a while the music stopped, and Marisu looked up: standing across from her was the emperor! He was wearing a crotchless black leather gimp suit that had diamonds in fancy paisley patterns all over it. He was of a suitably impressive size to match his status, Marisu saw as her eyes briefly dipped down to his cratch, his lower hair done in braids tied with glistening golden thread. It all made Marisu feel a little weird and angry, and she kept wondering when she'd get her chance.

"You look beautiful Marisu; the most beautiful woman of all..."

"Oh, thank you..."

The quincy minister cleared his throat, and the emperor and Marisu looked over to him. He had a surprising resemblance to Nicolas Cage, and was dressed in traditional quincy garb, and held the ceremony booklet in his hands. "We are gathered here today, ladies and gentlemen, to witness the birth of a new era. We are gathered here to witness the copulation of an infinite grace and power, the intertwining of disparate powers that has _always_ been meant to be." The emperor tried to smile helpfully for Marisu, but his smiles were always too scary but Marisu understood he wasn't trying to be mean so she smiled back at him. Nico- the quincy minister continued, speaking in a louder preachy tone. "And I say to the congregation, do you approve of the joining of heaven and earth?" The people watching shouted "Aye!" and "Yes!" loudly, like a wave crashing on the shore. "Do you approve of a lineage being formed that shall spread out and flow through the ages like blood?" There were more approval shoutings. "Do you approve of these two joining tightly, as a penis of hope being thrust into the deep heart of the sky?"

"Yes!"

"Then let the union commence, for the earthly cannot mingle with the divine except by blood..." The minister drew a vagazzled dagger from his robe and grasped the emperor's penis, making a small cut on it. "Your blood, spilled for the foundation of an empire everlasting..." He said in a whispery quiet voice. He pulled a small cup from his robes, and massaged the emperor to make the blood flow faster, until and welled up and dripped into the cup. Then he came over to Marisu and she knew what she had to do and lifted up the front of her skirts. The minister mover her panties a little bit and Marisu felt the knife very cold and sharp making her feel a little weird, but she must have been bleeding good 'cause the minister didn't massage her much, and then the minister spoke in his whispery voice again. "Your blood, the pain of the birth of an empire everlasting..." The the minister stood up and turned around and went to the table behind him, and Marisu heard a few clanking and tinkling sounds, and then he turned back around and walked over to the emperor. He held the cup for him to drink, and said, "The blood of your legacy, laving the shores of earth..." He then stepped over to Marisu and held the cup up for her. "The blood of your legacy, laving the shores of heaven..." He whispered as she drank. It tasted good to Marisu. He turned back and put the cup on the table, and then stepped to between Marisu and the emperor and spoke louder again. "Since the beginning have heaven and earth been separated, but no longer! Good guests of the ceremony, I beseech you to witness their union! You may kneel," He whispered to Marisu. She did, and the emperor moved forwards, his penis bigger than it was a moment ago. Marisu didn't know that could happen and it surprised her when it got closer to her. So Marisu guessed what she was supposed to do, and opened her mouth and helped him in. He didn't feel bad to her, but Marisu wondered if she would still be a good girl after this, and she felt really weird inside. The emperor groaned and touched her hair for a second, then pulled away. The minister made a small motion for Marisu to stand back up. "REJOICE!" The guests applauded and cheered really loud, and the Mongolian national anthem started playing as the Vandenreich emperor picked up Marisu and carried her back down the aisle to the reception hall.

It was decorated a lot like the room for the ceremony, but there were tables of food and snacks and drinks around, fountains of Wayne's dip and piles of potato chips. The emperor and Marisu walked around the room getting some food while lots of quincy people congratulated them. Marisu smiled and thanked them, and was still kind of hungry even though she had some snacks while getting ready for the ceremony.

"Marisu, how far you've come." Surprised, she turned around and saw Yamamoto! Captain Unohana and some other shinigami waved at her from behind him. "I'm so proud of my favorite little girl."

"Oh, Mister Yamamoto I'm so glad you could make it!" Marisu ran forwards and gave him a big hug, and hugged Captain Unohana and Captain Soi Fon and the other shinigami too.

"As are we," Said Unohana. "You were such a good shinigami. Surely you'll be able to visit sometimes?"

"Yes, on the weekends." Said the emperor. "We'll be _busy_ during the week." Captain Kyoraku chuckled and elbowed Nanao, who responded with an exploder suplex that drove Kyoraku through a table.

"ECW!" The wedding guests chanted for a moment. Then suddenly the tables were cleared away, and funky dance music started playing. They all had lots of fun, and the emperor and Marisu led them in a new dance, called the Funky Fresh Chicken. They did it by doing the chicken wing thing while bending their knee on one side and wobbling it in and out, then doing it on the other side, the holding their arms out and doing a little flapping while moving side to side. Yamamoto said it was the coolest dance since The Robot, and a lot of people agreed. Everyone had fun dancing, and danced the night away with happiness.

~oOo~

So it was the Tuesday after the wedding, and Marisu was looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't see the scar from where the minister cut her, but that was okay since she still looked fit and tasty. Her pale skin almost glowed with good health and awesomeness, and she felt okay. She got dressed in the fancy underwear from the wedding, and put on her old shinigami uniform. She put on the captain's jacket too, but instead of having the number six on the background it had a silhouette of a bouqet of Hellflowers.

She picked up her sword, and remembered the training she'd done with it. As a wedding gift she'd gotten a cool device from Mr. Urahara that let her learn Bankai fast, and Marisu had learned it on Monday. She looked back over it with her memory thinkings.

_Mister Berserker really didn't fight me much, but he insulted with me a lot. He said really mean things about being a Good Girl to me so I just had to hit him! But now I get to use his sword, it's pretty neat. It's nice and big and gooder at cutting things from far away than the regular form._ "Okay, Marisu! Now it's time to do some good training!" The young bride walked out the door but was soon found by the Vandenreich emperor!

"My lovely Marisu! I was just looking for you!" The emperor punched a minion in the throat without looking, and continued. "I have our honeymoon planned, a great adventure to a place where few have gone before!"

"Wow, that sounds really exciting! Where is it?"

"Not my anus," The emperor said with a wink. "I want to keep it a surprise, so I'll only show you the key..." The emperor pull it out from his clothes, and it was a long shiny thing made of gold that had fancy engravings on it; it looked really old to Marisu, maybe about thirty years. "A key fit for a king, now come along! I can't wait to sweep you off your feet and take you there..."

So they left the castle, Marisu getting all excited and sort of happy for the first time since the wedding. A couple servant quincies made a gate to Soul Society and orgasmed, the gateway opening up with anime sound effects. They timed it bad, because the cleaner was coming at them but the emperor knocked away with a roundhouse with his penis and they kept going, the eerie rocks ominous in the shadows. "Are we visiting someone in Soul Society?"

"No, we won't be visiting anyone there- we'll be going _beyond_ it!"

"How can you go beyond the beyond? That doesn't make sense."

"Ah, you'll see, all in good time, all in good time..." The rest of the run was silent, and the bright white of the portal to Soul Society loomed ever larger before them anuses, ho. With a tingle like the dew of a forgotten orgasm they burst through into the portal courtyard in the Court of Pure Souls. Lots of people waved to them, and young girls threw down confetti and streamers as they walked by.

"Oh, I'm so excited I can barely wait! The suspense is killing me!"

"And it'll be killing more than you..." The emperor whispered. "Come, let's speed off to the Execution Hill. My forces here should have noticed our arrival and will greet us there. Hi-ho, SILVER!" So using flash steps, the newlyweds raced off barely touching down on the rooftops in their anuses, skimming across the Seiritei skyline. In what felt like five minutes but was really only four and a half they arrived, sliding to rest with little landing puffs of dirt(Marisu's sandals didn't get dirty, though).

"So I guess the gate to where we're going is here? I don't see anything besides the execution stand."

"Yes, it is here," The emperor answered, as Vandenreich minions slid into a crowd behind him. He pulled out the key again, and reached out and held something where the Sokyoku used to be. There was a little shimmering of gold light, and the emperor stuck the key in and turned it. There was a sound like the rusty gates of time accidentally making a nice noise as they opened, and a slice of brilliant light split the air from the ground to the sky, growing wider. Marisu had to shield her eyes from the brightness for a moment, but then her eyes adjusted and she could see a staircase behind the doors, pearly-white and shining. "Come, my children, my bride! _THE WAY IS OPEN!_" He nodded to Marisu, and she ran with him up the steps, the Vandenreich soldier minions following behind.

It only took about twenty-three seconds to make it to the top of the staircase going full speed; it wasn't as tall as Marisu had though it would be. There was a huge amazing view, of shining white buildings whimsically pulled up from the ground, peacefully co-existing with trees and grass and flowers, all of vibrant and rich colors so beautiful they made Marisu's eyes hurt. Then, after taking in the surrounding view, she looked back down the wide street in front of them.

There was a platoon of shinigami, standing behind a tall figure clothed in somewhat fancy military robes and wielding a familiar looking halberd. "I welcome you to my home, children. Have you come selling cookies? I must admit I'm partial to the Thin Mints."

"No sir, we don't have any cookies. I was just here for my honeymoon," Marisu said. Looking a little closer at the man in the military robes, Marisu saw the pattern of his clothes had clouds, the green of the top layer of the robe detailed like the canopy of a tree, and it went well with the greenery around the road and homes, like the guy was a part of or made of them. His face was interesting to Marisu, it had a shape but there was more behind it, almost like more emotions that were making a different face than the one she was looking at, making faces that reminded her of all sorts of things and places, even of where they were right now. Marisu had to look away after what felt like an eternity but was really only a few short moments.

"Oh well. Sir to her left, would you like to explain your presence?"

"Indeed. As I am sure you know, I am here to claim my destiny and found a new era." Answered the emperor.

"We just had a new troop leader elected the other day."

"DROP THE ACT, THIS IS NOT ABOUT SELLING COOKIES DOOR TO DOOR!"

"I wasn't talking about the Scouts," Said guy with the halberd. "I meant Kirio Hikifune, a lovely young woman who was once a shinigami much as your bride is." The halberd guy levelled the full weight of his stare at the emperor and continued. "Yes, I know of the prophecy. I know you have brought your young and- forgive me for mind reading- _unwilling_ bride along with your soldiers in an attempt to unseat me. But I tell you now, your line is not the one destined to ascend to these regions."

"Wrong! Your very subjects have proven that destiny is made to be defied!"

"...But not denied. Marisu, my lovely, I trust you recognize this halberd of mine?"

"Yes, I remember it now: it's the Sokyoku, and it used to be on the hill top and used for executions."

The halberd guy nodded. "Correct; I bestowed it upon the Shihoin clan for the defense and purging of evil in Soul Society, to be chiefly done by execution. But there is more to this: upon a dire situation devoid of hope, their shield was to be used to return it to me, and I would wield it in defense of the realm. So imagine my surprise when it reappeared at the right hand of my throne, when Soul Society was in no grave danger..." He took a few steps forwards, in the emperor's direction. "So, from the very beginning of your invasion, I have had my eye on you. This fate has been prepared to descend on your head from before the time you returned to Soul Society." He turned back towards his shinigami. "Kirio, and the rest: sequester his troops to a safe place, lest they be caught in their master's punishment."

"Yes sir!" Swiftly, the shinigami stepped out, and despite a brief struggle they were indeed able to capture the Vandenreich and take them away.

"Marisu, I shall grant you the time to think over your fate, by deigning to recite the release command for Kikoo."

"Re- release command...? You... mean..."

"Descend, I might  
Decide to indulge in perversion  
I ask, will you  
Still bathe me in crimson?  
Obey, my covering in penitence..."

Marisu was frozen in fear for a moment, her jaw slowly dropping as she looked over to the emperor. But he wasn't looking at her- his eyes were locked on the King's as the release command was still being recited. And then, Marisu became a little angry he'd dragged her into this, and then she began to hate him for making her honeymoon a disaster that would end something that could have been wonderful. "...Rage, Berserker..." Not even the release of her own zanpakuto could tear the emperor's gaze back to her, and Marisu felt her own power growing.

"...The fire that burns  
Twice as bright burns half as long!"

At that, the halberd erupted in flames from the bottom of the shaft up, blossoming and then solidifying into a blazing phoenix. "No, no no no no NO! _BANKAI!_" Marisu raised up Berserker, and a shaft of blood red light poured down on it, spilling over the surrounding area before fading and flickering in the air as a furious aura of spiritual energy around Marisu. Berserker was now almost twice as long as Marisu, with a cross guard of two serrated short swords. The handle was even longer, and led to a skull-shaped pommel from which a sharp dagger protruded.

"So you aim to combat me as well?" The King asked Marisu, who was breathing heavy with rage and could not speak. "Very well then. The punishment shall be given two-fold." Kikoo drifted back and descended on the King, the intense fire not burning up his robes. The phoenix closed its wings around him as the King crossed his arms over his chest, and then he looked up at her through the flames. "_Bankai._" The King flung his arms out, and Kikoo burst away in shiny waves of silver fire, before fading in to red again and exploding with a roar like the sound of a planet breaking in half, six tongues of fire from the explosion flapping out into wings. Blinking away the after images Marisu looked back towards the center, and the King was floating in the center of the even bigger phoenix of fire, holding a very fancy halberd. "Bankai: Tenkai moeru o." The King stabbed down with the halberd, and a leg of Tenkai moeru o stabbed down with... blazing speed, the talons intensifying into shiny white-hot fire, the pavement between it and Marisu being lifted up and _evaporated._ Quickly Marisu cut her palm on the crossguard of Berserker and braced herself with the flat of the blade towards the oncoming talons.

"Suicide Guard!" Marisu's very life force was drawn out, aiding in Berserker's defense of the attack. She closed her eyes and heard another roaring explosion; it was powerful enough to slam the gates shut and incinerate a baseball field sized crater into the surrounding area. Then, she opened her eyes, realizing she was still alive and standing. But the emperor and her had severe burns that were oozing blood, too deep to be completely cauterized.

"You won't be able to use that defense again," The King told Marisu. She knew he was right, but she didn't plan on using it again anyways.

"You won't... _I won't let you kill him!_" Marisu yelled, feeling Berserker sharpen and awaken in the presence of so much power. Marisu's fury took away her ability to speak again, but she sent her thoughts loud and clear to the King. Removing the short swords that made the cross guard of Berserker, she slammed them into place in sockets in the blood groove of the massive katana. _All power, no defense-_ And then Marisu stabbed herself with the dagger sticking from the pommel of Berserker, her blood bringing it to full strength. With the pommel pulsing red, Marisu yelled, "_**CLAW THROUGH THE HEART!**_" An area around Marisu almost as big as the blast crater was impacted, and then began to drift away on the winds from Tenkai moeru o, sliced at the molecular level and reduced to dust.

**The End**

**Epilogue**

Marisu woke up, feeling something on her lips. "Huh?"

"It's me, Ichigo. You've been in a coma since the end of the war. Yamamoto said that there was only one way to wake you up: true love's kiss. Marisu, since I first saw you racing to Execution Hill, I knew you were the one. You were so beautiful, and the Vandenreich emperor hadn't attacked you, I knew you were special. Marisu, will you... marry me?"

"Yes, Ichigo..." Marisu said, starting to cry. "Thank you for waking me up." Marisu wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, and gave him her first real kiss.

"So," Ichigo said, "Where do you want to go for our honeymoon? I don't want the wedding and everything planned at the last minute."

Marisu adjusted her hospital pillow a little bit, and looked at him. "I think I know just the place."

**The End(again)**


End file.
